


The Hotel

by anishahello (orphan_account)



Category: The Shining (1980), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Crossover, Haunted Houses, I Made Myself Cry, Investigations, Other, Psychological Horror, Sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 03:03:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20789546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/anishahello
Summary: The Shining is my absolute favourite movie, and I never not like unnecessary seeming crossovers so here we areI almost (did) made myself cry writing some of this





	1. Something, Everything Is Wrong

Izuku Midoriya POV 

The Overlook Hotel admittedly had a very beautiful facade to it, like it was the kind of beauty you had to look for to find. I would've been geeking out to find out the history had I already not looked into it. (And now that I know?) This place doesn't look so beautiful to me anymore, or feel as magical. But something can still be said about it, from the perspective of someone who knows the history and the person who knows nothing. This hotel is intimidating, that can be agreed on. (And I have just learned that being inside the hotel without someone who knows the floor plan makes the place feel a lot more intimidating to me.)

Me and Aizawa Sensei were the ones chosen to stay in the Overlook hotel together by Principal Nezu, so the real reasons behind the choice will always be shrouded in mystery. (Though when asked, Aizawa Sensei said it was because he can erase quirks and I am admittedly the best in Class 1-A about documenting and analysing things.) I was also given a special notebook by Principal Nezu for this exact reason. To stay at UA and on the actual Principal's good side, I'm going to document as much as possible.

"If we investigate the maze of bushes Midoriya, we are going together or not at all, and we will make a path back to the entrance." Aizawa Sensei's voice didn't leave room for an argument, but I agreed with him so it wasn't even on my mind as we both started to look at the maze together, before I forcefully turned my attention away to keep looking around the hotel. (The only reason I stopped looking could be boiled down to one reason, and one reason alone. I'm carrying my stuff and want to put it down before I look at anything in detail.) I do write some stuff in the notebook.

"You read up on the last caretaker like I told you Midoriya, or did you go a step further and somehow get the entire life story of Jack Torrance?" Aizawa Sensei cracking a joke felt strange in itself but, I let it slide. Maybe he's a different person off school grounds. I don't know him well enough personally to call this out as strange. (I did have a feeling I found out more than I should know.)

"I know that he killed the old chef Dick Halloway who came back because of the rare quirk he shared with Danny Torrance, and that Jack Torrance was possibly possessed, but he died outside in the cold, his body quirkless despite having a quirk registered under his name. We're here because we need to find out what prompted Jack Torrance to try and kill his wife and kid, but I already wrote down why Danny Torrance was able to see what dangers were hiding inside the hotel, and what people were thinking. It's the same quirk that Dick Halloway had, called The Shining," when Aizawa Sensei stopped walking, I took it as a sign to stop talking.

"So, the kid's quirk can show him things, and give him the ability to read adults' minds, on command? I, thank you for informing me that Midoriya. The statement I got about the Torrance family had no available information about The Shining quirk. Now that I know this, I can go into this with full confidence the person working with me is going to document all that happens. The good and the bad." Aizawa Sensei sounded relieved, but somehow he threw in a subtle threat? It was, 'you better write down all that goes down in that notebook, no matter what.' Message recieved Sensei.

When we got to the room where we would be staying, aka the same room the Torrance family stayed in, a feeling of unease took over me when I walked in. I documented the feeling as I put my stuff in the other room, and noted Aizawa Sensei didn't look like he was feeling uncomfortable in the slightest. (Then again, I can't be too sure he's alright, I'm not an expert on how Aizawa Sensei, he has a really good poker face.) I should ask him how he's feeling though,

"I'm going to go into the room Jack Torrance used to write his play. You stay here, got it?" Right before he left, I just had to interject. Not because I wanted some, "adventure," or I needed information, no wait, that is my exact reason. I was given this notebook by Principal Nezu for the sole purpose of documenting what is found out about this hotel, it's not about personal gain. (I don't want to be kicked out of UA.) I didn't pay attention to how strange it was that he did ask to go alone. That unfortunately went over my head at the time.

"You can't go alone, I'm the one documenting everything for Principal Nezu, right? Let me do that. Let me do my job, because if I do my job here and now, maybe another tragedy can be avoided." I'll admit, the last sentence was more for me because I've always wanted to say that in the right context for the right reasons, but I did stick behind what I said. I,

"Fine." The only response I got before I had to actually scramble to follow him outside of the room we were sharing, and I did find it amusing that Aizawa Sensei did take his sleeping bag and put it on the Queen Sized bed. I guess he finally realised or felt just how bad sleeping on the floor is on your back. (Good on Aizawa Sensei for finally caring about the structure of his spine.)

Walking with Aizawa Sensei towards the area where the attempted murderer Jack Torrance had wrote all of those pages reading, "All work and no play make Jack a dull boy," made my skin crawl for multiple reasons. Was the play he was talking about a metaphor for the drinking he had to give up or, was it literal? Was it Jack Torrance being genuinely aggravated that all the work he was putting in resulted in no play being written?

As I was writing it in my theories area of the notebook, I noticed we already entered the room but Aizawa Sensei was watching me very closely, and I then realised that I wasn't being quiet about my theories in the slightest. "I, I never considered those ramblings on those pages to have meant anything." It was more to himself than anything when Aizawa Sensei spoke, because he turned to look at the typewriter as he spoke, observing it as I realised it had paper in it.

"The letters are in English Midoriya, so surprise English tests. Come over here and type something but please don't make it inappropriate. You're the absolute last person in Class 1-A I would accuse of writing anything like that but I'm still your teacher, I need to warn you anyway." I felt a strange sense of pride when he told me I was the last person he would suspect to write something inappropriate in an English typewriter, but I did go over and typed a sentence Present Mic Sensei taught us recently. 

"[The cat got the last word in.)" It didn't make sense, so when we translated it from Japanese Present Mic Sensei said that we would be tricked into thinking that we had somehow translated it wrong. It was his own logical ruse on a recent pop quiz that we had. (Made me understand just how him and Aizawa Sensei can get along with the two different personalities that they have.) I was going to walk away, but I had the sense to type something else. "[If Jack Torrance or Dick Holloway still resides in this hotel, reply. We will come back later to give you time to reply,]"

"Alright problem child, planning on writing an entire play yourself for some experiment you decided to graciously not tell me about," Aizawa Sensei asks, but I needed him to know just how important what I did was before he ripped the paper off and essentially cut off the only direct line of communication that I have. (Plus, if this works, I have a lot of stuff that I can document. Evidence. The thing I was brought here to collect.)

"The first sentence was a direct translation taken from Present Mic Sensei's class but the second one was a direct question to see if Jack Torrance or Dick Holloway somehow still resides in this hotel. If they do, we'll come back and there will be more writing on that paper." Aizawa Sensei then moved away from yanking the paper clean out and calmed down. (I've never seen Sensei lose his temper so quickly like that. How strange.) I shook it off as we left, but I couldn't help but feel a bad pit growing in my stomach as if One For All was warning me directly. It then makes me wonder, could the previous One For All users be warning me about something?


	2. Neon Gravestones/Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter that made me cry,,,,,then again most of the writing I do is stupid late at night listening to songs like Ghostin from Ariana Grande, and Stay Alive (Reprise) from the Hamilton Soundtrack

Izuku Midoriya POV 

Going to sleep in the hotel was easier than I expected it to be, considering the atmosphere and the sheer gravity of what me and Aizawa Sensei are going to be unpacking. I slept in the small room while Aizawa Sensei obviously took the large bed that had his sleeping bag on it. (Still shocked that Aizawa Sensei felt comfortable enough to put the sleeping bag on the bed but, what do I know? Maybe that's what he does in his apartment.)

The fact that I woke up in the hotel gave me a strange sense I'm not going to enjoy this dream. (And it's weird, I'm never the one to know I'm dreaming. Guess everyone needs to get at least one lucid dream in their lifetime, right? This has got to be the worst timing for my first lucid dream, I've got to admit. Unless this is some side effect of One For All reacting to this building, but that in itself is a stretch) I don't need to observe for long to recognise where I might be. It's the hallway of Room 237, the room where the first family tragedy happened. At first, I'm just kind of staring at the door until I blink and,

There are the two little girls who I immediately recognised as the ones who were brutally murdered by their own father, the twins were standing directly in front of me, as clear as if Aizawa Sensei or Todoroki, so they couldn't possibly be mistaken for ghosts even if you looked really close. I, 

"You're in danger mister, you're about to get very injured here." The first girl whispered, and hero instincts activated when I saw that she seemed genuinely scared, even though the logical side of my brain is telling me she's already dead. Like All Might said before, sometimes your body moves before your mind could even process it. This is one of those times, though I don't think it was for the better.

"Danger, of what? I can get you two out of here, I promise!" This is an empty promise. Deep inside, I know they're dead. But, I can't seem to stop myself from trying to save them from a fate long past. A future that's already come to pass, but, they both looked way too relieved to be truly dead, and there's a stupid side of me that thinks I can still save them. (I'm not thinking logically here. I need to clear my head before I do something I'll regret.) It's just, there's still some part of me that has this blind hope.

"Mr.Torrance doesn't like outsiders he can't control in his hotel. Doesn't even like it when Mr.Ullman comes and does his job when the hotel isn't open." Ullman is the manager of the hotel. From what I heard from Aizawa Sensei, he rejected anything being wrong with the Overlook Hotel itself, just that a lot of bad apples found their way inside to, 'ruin the reputation of the hotel.' There are a lot of deaths reported and that man was worried about the reputation of the hotel. (So many people dead, just like these girls, no matter how strong my denial may be right now.) 

"Well, I can handle Mr.Torrance. Trust me. That guy doesn't scare me because, I've got backup, my," the moment I mentioned backup, both of the girls froze up, like I said something wrong, and all of a sudden, my entire body got cold and I turned to my left and saw someone else who most certainly is dead. Dick Holloway. Standing like he wasn't murdered by an axe. (Seeing all of these people who are supposed to be dead standing before me is giving me a strange sense of guilt that is threatening to quite literally, suffocate me.)

"That ally, no, teacher of yours, he, isn't going to be the most reliable in some upcoming events so, make sure you go on and get backup, won't ya kiddo? Oh, and before this little chat can end, how is doc doing? He, surviving nicely?" I somehow immediately knew that was referring to Danny Torrance, and I did look into that. Him and Wendy Torrance are doing really well, and Danny is even looking to become a hero. So yes, he is doing better than okay. (But in that moment it became increasingly clear that these people are in fact, dead.) But dead or not, they are still finding it in themselves to care about other people.

I find myself nodding, "Better than fine. He wants to be a hero." After I spoke, I witnessed the smiles on the girls' faces, Amelia and Betty, accompanied by the relieved and even proud look on Holloway's face was enough to do me in. I couldn't handle all of the emotions all at once. All of them cared about Danny, no matter how little they knew him before he died. Holloway's quirk and snow plow is the reason he and his mother are alive today. (He died a hero.) I didn't mention it to Aizawa Sensei, but the girl's were the reasons Jack Torrance didn't find his son in the maze. All of them, from beyond the grave, helped and cared about Danny Torrance enough to ask me how he is. (And now they want to do the same for me.)

I woke up crying, well, mourning to be exact. Those girls, Amelia, Betty, were so young when they died and yet they found it in themselves to warn me, no matter how scared of Jack they are themselves. Dick Holloway was blunt with me about how dangerous Aizawa Sensei could become, and even had the compassion to ask about a kid he barely knew from beyond the grave. I didn't know them when they were alive. But I'm crying for them like this is their funeral. (They better have all had good funerals. I'll visit them all when this is all over. That is a promise.)

I heard the door opening, and I couldn't stop myself from crying, no matter how much I wanted to. Aizawa Sensei was at my side, comforting me. (Had I not been warned, I would've seen this as heartwarming. I don't know what to feel about it now.) I forcefully cut my crying short, and turn to face the one I was previously told to trust but recently? Lines are getting blurry but, I want them to be clear again. (I want Aizawa Sensei to be safe again.)

"Midoriya, are you alright? Has the hotel, gotten to you this quickly?" I did pick up on the word choice Aizawa Sensei went with almost immediately, but didn't comment on it. (I didn't get warned from beyond the grave for no reason, after all. I also need to plan my response to his question carefully.)

"I, I'm fine Sensei. Just, bad memories coming to light. Did, anything happen to you, since you asked me? I, I'm writing what I experienced in the notebook exactly, so, you need to be honest with me," The, 'because I wasn't honest with you to your face,' part remained rightfully unsaid, but my attempt had almost been a hit and a miss.

"I, thank you for being honest with me Midoriya. I'm starting to think that I'm too familiar with hotel layouts because, I know this place like the back of my hand. It genuinely makes me uncomfortable how easy I can walk around here knowing I'm not going to get lost. Makes me wonder if this hotel is as big as advertised." No, it is. Dick Holloway was right to just tell me the person I'm with isn't going to be on my side forever. (That is what Wendy Torrance reported saying her husband felt when he was here.)

I wrote it down in the notebook, and nod at Aizawa Sensei, pretending like my heart didn't shatter into pieces knowing there would be a time where the only people I might be able to trust aren't even alive anymore. (And just when I thought this could be a time when I could get close to Aizawa Sensei.) "That about does it for the, morning investigation. How about we take five, you go back to bed, and I'll make you breakfast in bed?" I asked, doing absolutely anything to keep Aizawa Sensei from being suspicious of me and, it worked.

"If you insist Midoriya but tomorrow I'm making breakfast." Aizawa Sensei tiredly agreeing and going back to sleep gave me a time to soberly leave the room, and proceed to cry the moment I reached the kitchen, but this time as I'm crying, I don't even have a clear cut reason why.

Is it because I'm grieving those who I met that lost their lives here, is it homeroom teacher will inevitably backstab me, or is it because I know that the betrayal is coming? Instead of it being a surprise attack, it's going to be a pre planned execution that I could do nothing about. (Just like I couldn't truly save Amelia and Betty, no matter how much I tried to convince myself I could.)


	3. The Moon Rises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit goes down

Izuku Midoriya POV 

Wandering around the hotel seems bittersweet, not as much curiosity about what is real or fake about the Overlook Hotel and it's history but, bitterness and sorrow because I learned that last night, all of what was said is true, and more. Aizawa Sensei is oddly keeping his distance from me, something I hesitantly noted in the notebook. (Sure, this might be a novel by the time this investigation is said and done but, I'd rather written too much than not enough.) 

Around lunch time, I had actually ran into Aizawa Sensei after not saying a word to him since this morning. This could be something. "Midoriya, you alright? Make any new discoveries since the last time we spoke?" A normal introduction, but like Dick Holloway warned me about, he cannot be trusted in the long run. (That still gives me a physical pain in my chest to think about.) The man who defended me, Tsu, and Shinsou at the USJ might be the one I need defending from? The irony there hurts too much for me to want to think about.

"Nothing outside of the ordinary Sensei but, what I need to know is, anything new with you? This hotel might be obviously affecting me but, what about you? We need to make sure the status updates aren't just from my perspective." I wanted to keep it in Aizawa Sensei's mind that I'm in charge of documenting what goes down here. I want to make sure his mental state is sedated as possible so when he eventually becomes untrustworthy, it might not be as bad. (I can only imagine.)

Aizawa Sensei then crosses his arms, in thought, and just shakes his head. "No. I'm fine. Gonna keep looking though. You make sure that the broiler doesn't overheat. Takes some notes on that too." I watched as he was as vague as possible when he replied, and in an act of strange self preservation that I usually never have, I stopped myself from just getting up and following him. Best to leave him alone for now, even though what All Might said about butting your nose into things that don't involve you is true hero behaviour. Right now though I just, can't find it in myself to follow him.

I start going in the opposite direction, and the moment that I get to the door outside to check the front yard and the entrance to the maze, a hand wrapped itself around my wrist and I had to stop myself from jumping ten feet into the air via Full Cowling, but, I knew it was Aizawa Sensei by the hand. What I wondered was why in the world he grabbed me like this, especially with this much force,

"Don't leave just yet, remember what we promised about not go out there in that maze alone Midoriya." It's really unlike Aizawa Sensei to mention a promise made like this. I may not know him personally, but it doesn't take a genius to know that what Aizawa Sensei is doing is out of character. I don't openly react though, since I really don't want whatever is brewing inside of him to be influenced by my sudden freak out. (Need to keep a level head here.)

"I'm, scoping the area. Nowhere near the maze Sensei. Now, I've wanted to ask you," before I could even finish talking, suddenly I get reminded Aizawa Sensei is still holding my wrist when he pulls me close, our noses were almost touching and my wrist was even starting to hurt because of how sudden and rough the movement was. "Sensei, I," I had been cut off mid-sentence,

"I wouldn't make a habit of going around here behind my back, you know," Aizawa Sensei then moves his lips to next to my ear, and I've never felt a more unpleasant feeling than now, and I don't think I've ever been this cold in my life. "You can get into something that you shouldn't, and oh, be a dear and don't write this down? I find out any of this has been written down," Aizawa Sensei then let go of my wrist only to grasp my neck and utterly throw me outside, fear coursing through me because he had no free hand to open the doors. "Something bad's gonna happen to you. That's not a suggestion, it's a promise."

Right before the doors slammed shut to the opening of the hotel, I saw that Aizawa Sensei's eyes were all red then I heard Dick Holloway's voice as clear as day, almost as if he's helping me figure this out from beyond the grave. "The Red Death held sway over them all, sadly your teacher isn't much different," it shouldn't have made so much sense, but, it did. Then my entire body suddenly grew cold at the realisation that the Red Death that Dick Holloway just warned me about, is spreading to Aizawa Sensei this quickly. (I am pretty relieved that there isn't anyone else but me and him here now. No one for him to harm when he's like this but me.)

(So, against what I was just told to do by my literal homeroom teacher, I did write down what just happened when I got outside, but made sure to do it out of his sight.) This hotel wasn't safe in theory before but now? I need to actually watch my back. (Didn't think shit would be hitting the fan this quickly, if I'm honest.) 

My mind then goes blank when I remembered that I put out a message for either Jack Torrance or Dick Holloway to reply to on the typewriter but since Holloway has already spoken to me on multiple occasions, that would leave, the murderer himself. (Don't get me wrong, I've spoken to a villain before but, not when my homeroom teacher is in a compromised state.) 

I swallowed my fears and entered the hotel again, trying to be somewhat quiet about how I moved. (I don't know why everything in my body is telling me, it's,) 

"The message from Mr.Torrance isn't worth it. Don't go!" I heard the voice of what had to have been Amelia, and I did see her standing at the end of the hall, holding her twin's hand. This is a clear warning. Anyone with common sense would listen. But, after all that Aizawa Sensei has sacrificed to keep me and my class alive? I can't let him go down like this.

"That's my hero in there Amelia, I have to go." It hurt me to see both of them look so pained because they both know they can't stop me, but, "Thank you so much for warning me. I'll be careful, just for you two." That seemed to calm them down enough for them to fade off again, and I was then off to the same room that Jack Torrance had written all of those pages while being consumed by the Red Death. (I just hope the same fate hasn't fallen onto my homeroom teacher, no, my hero.)

INSIDE THE ROOM

Walking down the stairs while staring at the typewriter gave me a new kind of anxiety. Before I reached the bottom of the stairs, something happened. A baseball bat rolled down next to my feet, and on instincts alone I picked it up. It had a small message taped to it written in crayons and pen. (Dick Holloway and the twins.) 

[This isn't just some bat. The Red Death has gotten hold of a strong quirk. Do anything in your power to stop your teacher, because Wendy Torrance didn't hesitate with her own husband. -Dick Holloway.

You can do it!!!! Beat the scary man, be the cool hero!!! -Amelia and Betty.] 

The one from Holloway was sobering to the fact that it almost gave me a headache, but the message from Amelia and Betty reminded me of the letter I got from Kota in the hospital. 

So, I put the note in my pocket and did what I was told. I carried the baseball bat and made my way to the typewriter, only to find one phrase somehow written in Japanese, despite the typewriter having English letters on it, and it didn't take me long to read it. 

(Look behind you. Look behind you. Look behind you. Look behind you. Look behind you. Look behind you. Look behind you. Look behind you. Look behind you. Look behind you. Look,) 

I stopped reading just to block a punch from the behind with the baseball bat that I was just given. Turning around to see Aizawa Sensei smiling the way he is made my stomachs hurt. He isn't supposed to be like this. I was supposed to be able to trust him, what went wrong,

"You know Wendy, oh, sorry, you're not my wife! You're not crying your fucking eyes out right now!" Jack Torrance is possessing my homeroom teacher meaning, he probably can't use Erasure. (That information is stored.) 

"Jack. Stop all of this. It's just the two of us here," Him laughing at me using Aizawa Sensei's body made all of this worse but, somehow holding the bat made my mind a little more clear and I remember that I'm not really alone. I've got people in my corner.

"Look inside Room 214, you'll find we aren't quite alone. I thought that you needed someone to make you look a little bit more like my wife, you get me? Something tells me you'll recognise the brat." Don't tell me the Red Death and Jack Torrance brought a kid into this. Don't.

"Whether a kid really is here or not Torrance this is only going to end one way. With me getting Aizawa Shouta out of here, without you connected to him! You got lucky getting your grubby hands on him in the first place!" I get a strange sense of dejavu going up the stairs aiming the baseball bat at Aizawa Sensei, then I realise Wendy Torrance was probably in this same position at some point.

I eventually did run off to go and look in the room and my stomach fell to the floor when I saw Kota, and the moment he saw me he ran into my arms. I picked him up and ran to the next floor, going into a room I totally didn't look at the number to and locked the door. Finally putting Kota down to listen in to see if we were followed. 

"I made sure that you weren't followed kid, you two are safe. But not for long. I've taken the liberty of repairing the only line of communication out of here and the snow mobile. The rest is up to you." Dick Holloway is once again going to help another person get out of this wretched hotel, that man is a true hero.

"D, Deku, why aren't I with Mandalay? Where am I?" Seeing him so lost broke my heart, so I took him to the couch of the room and sat him down.

"This place is evil Kota, and it brought you here to, well, the last caretaker of this hotel was a father, he had a wife and a young kid, a little younger than you. Whatever is in this hotel took over the dad and he tried to, do something bad. The mum and son got out of there but, the dad's spirit is still here. He brought you here because he wants me to be like his wife." I found myself being a lot more honest near the end, and from the looks of it, Kota appreciated the honesty.

"I, can you get me home? Away from the bastard in your teacher? And, can we even save your teacher?" I don't really know the answer to that question but for him? I'll get an answer.

"I'll do all of that and more Kota, I promise." He didn't seem so convinced, smart kid, but he just accepts it and leans in closer to me, and I held him close.


End file.
